


The last bloodlines, jesters ballads.

by Garth_Brooks



Category: the last bloodlines, vampire - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Gen, Lesbian Disaster, M/M, Monsters, Slapstick, Suddenly Gay, an unbiased attraction, comedic girlfriend rivalry, comedic necksnapping, more slapstick but with more slapping, owl bears, vampire bears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:20:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26594332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garth_Brooks/pseuds/Garth_Brooks
Summary: hello there my name is charlie and I will be your narrator for this series of events! now to summarize what you can expect from this story will be the following, thrashed and bellowed to utmost certain doom we see our hero's luca the ever loyal vampire count of the coven of dracula, mallory the unexpected podunk girl who's destiny is to be their vampire queen, imogen of the coven carmilla who just has the hots for mallory. After horroring events that almost took the life of poor mallory but awakening her latent vampire powers luca has instructed her and imogen to come with him to the city of chances, Las Vegas! there luca has planned a meeting with two allies that will help them against the other covens so that Mallory may live to see another day. alrighty then after that quick summary lets get on with this show shall we?
Relationships: Lesbian - Relationship





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [the last bloodlines](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/688897) by weyowang. 



> so sorry this took so long school work and then the internet bill getting crazy really deterred this from happening so i really hope you like it even though it took too long.

HAHA hello there charlie here and ready to give you the story you need now then let us begin. we see our protagonist on a a plane ready to land in the vegas airport, its at this moment we see luca telling imogen and mallory about the reason they are there to do, "now then I know were pretty exhausted from dealing with lilith but i assure you us being here is more important than you realize" we cut to mallory and imogen absolutely knackered from their previous confrontations of lilith a giant transforming snake women, adze a literal swarm of mosquitoes, and siwon who is actually not that bad just really really annoying to the other vampires like serious attention whore much (your getting carried away again) I mean uh let's see what imogen has to say, be quiet jerry, "luca with all due respect ...actually there is no respect fuck off, in case you haven't noticed we're not doing so hot and so far unless this important matter helps us in the best way possible all i see is doom for us" imogen being right they barely got away last time they fought lilith, it was a epic battle that they only won with mallory having her powers awaken when lilith was about to do the deed, mallory not doing so well says to luca "so why are we here in las vegas? father david always said this place was never a good place to be?'' luca asures both of them that there to meet with two allies and hope they are willing help them. let's cut to them getting off the plane and finding a ride to one of luca allies he talks about, imogen wondering what kind of allie luca is talking about ask him "so ...who on earth are we meeting?" imogen both curious and bored just lays on mallorys shoulder because luca didn't answer her, luca is nervous sweating bullets even he does not yet know if these two mysterious allies will even be able to help them with such a dangerous task, mallory wonders what luca has planned. The taxi arrives at the location luca offered and the three get out to see... a green house with white pillars surrounding it with a tree that has a witches nose on it... imogen and mallory look at luca wondering if this is the place, before the two say anything luca begins to walk up the driveway and to the front door, imogen and mallory following with imogen getting the feeling their being watched, luca with a nervous hand knocks on the front door awaiting a answer.... they wait for a moment but just as luca was about to knock again the door opens revealing a giant of a man standing before them, the man looks like a bear with his hair long and prosperous, a beard scraggly and unkept, his skin a pale peach, his clothes relaxed and comfortable, his hands all scarred from unknown sources, this man his size was immense i say he's about 6 foot 9 or 6 foot 8 in height, this man gives off a aura of intimidation and disdain. mallory and imogen are taken a back from seeing this allie luca was talking about, they didn't it to be this monster of a man in front of them. Luca looking relieved that for once he is home says his greetings to this man, "Ours is so good to see again" its at this point that imogen realizes what name luca just said she immediately blurts out "THIS IS YOUR FUCKING ALLIE YOU WERE TALKING ABOUT!, Ours the black Jester! one of the heads from the house of joker'z!" its at this point that Ours chips in saying "thats me" his voice deep and authoritative with a slight whisper to his words, imogen and mallory are a taken back by this but that is left out when luca begins to say "Ours we need your clans help-" but is cut off by Ours when he begins to eye mallory "Luca what trouble did you bring to my city now, first the spies sent out by the house of lilith, then getting an invitation to a special galla, and now... you bring me Mallory Ambrogio." all three were shocked to know that Ours knows of mallory, especially mallory who doesn't even know him, luca regaining his composure ask Ours "h-how did you know about Mallory?" Ours looking confused says "i sent victor to the party?" luca looking even more confused ask "wait victor was there i didn't even see him at the galla when i announced mallory to everyone?" Ours even more confused than luca says in a melancholy tone "really? Vic is really hard to miss with his schtupid white sunglasses, hair, and his outlandish hat and red coat." luca trying his best to remember if Vic was actually their or not " hmmm I'm trying to remember if he actually was there or not- wait i just remembered" luca wishing he hadn't remembered says " he was stuffing his face with all the free food, the shrimp, the tiny custards, and blood sausages all in that order" and with a big sigh luca also explains "and he also try hitting with the other guest while drinking more than what was necessary." Oures nodding in agreement "and furthermore he upped and disappeared and we found him passed out drunk in the attic of all places while we were being chased down by lilith and he by some degree set fire to the whole bloody mansion!" Oures takes a second "...yep that sounds like him and wait did you say lilith?" luca still in a huff "yes lilith the-" luca is cut with Oures explaining "say no more quick in my car we have work to do" with Ours say that all three get into the backseat of Ours car and set out with imogen saying "where are we going?" Ours explains "we need to pick someone up".


	2. The red ballad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hello charlie here ready for chapter two of this grand story arc, here we have Victor the red jester the second leader of the house of joker'z. when we last left off Ours the giant man with luca, imogen, and mallory set off to pick up this ...i guess unfortunate allie from what was said it sounds like victor isn't a fan favorite among them. well anyways enjoy these tales that begin the journey of Ours and victor.

Now then where were we? oh yes the little car ride, we see our protagonists heading to pick up victor with Ours announcing "Okay i know it sounds weird getting Victor but trust me we need him" the three of them in the backseat think to themselves "why is it so cramped back here" well anyways back on topic (as if you haven't stopped on topic before) shut it jerry im narrating a thing here, well now that the scottish prick is out of the way let's continue-we see our four heros riding along the streets of vegas ready to pick up victor the second head of the house of joker'z, during this ride luca strikes a conversation with mallory "i hope your doing okay i know things haven't been easy lately" mallory in a disdained tone remarks "i'm still mostly in shock with all of these things happening... i just wanted to know my past and instead when i discovered it im now a vampire queen being hunted because of my grandfather who i haven't even met before or anyone of my family of that matter so i'm not doing so good luca thanks for asking" luca and imogen are taken back by mallory being snippy about what has occured, it makes luca realize he was so busy with treating mallory like a queen that he didn't realize she was a person like everyone else "...im sorry, mallory, i know this isn't the life you expected to find but it is, i wish things could be different for you i really do but for now your safety is all that matters, the other covens want you dead and i'm making sure that doesn't happen to you, mallory i know things are rough at the moment but i have a plan so please bare with me just for a little longer" mallory listens and nods while she leans her head against the window with imogen comforting her. luca then asks Ours if they are their yet with Ours explaining oh we were already here i just didn't want to interrupt you guys" luca looking peeved at Ours "well anyways look there's Vic!" everyone turns too their right where they see a man walking to the car in a very swanky fashion, he's holding a bag of blood, has full white sunglasses and hair, a remarkable fashionable red hat and coat, and he waves with a octopus's arm coming out of the sleeve, the three of them are wondering "this is the guy really?" as Victor gets into the car he waves off a girl he got the blood bag from and then is driven off with him barely in the car to much of Victor's distay he introduces himself to the crew "why hello there beautiful people how are you today, luca always good to see you, and ..." as soon as he sees imogen laying on mallory's shoulder he cuts to Ours explaining in a whisper tone "BITCH what is the fucking queen doing in your car and with her lover!" imogen and mallory are confused when he says this, probably because their literally right there, but Ours says "well they are lesbains so thats problably why" imogen and mallory are even more confused until luca tells imogen "just go with it" imogen with starry eyes announces "YES! i am our queens girlfriend you got a problem with that?" both Ours and Victor announce "no ma'am!" mallory still not getting it just decides to go along with it, after that little shirade Ours announces "okay we got Vic now we just need to get to our meet up spot with everyone else, luca hope you don't mind but we need to drive a little longer" luca not minding at all "no i don't mind". after driving for a little bit it gets a tad boring so mallory decides to spark up some conversation "so Victor how did you and Ours meet?" before luca can tell mallory no don't finish that sentence Victor begins to smile and go off about there origins "well i'm so glad you ask your majesty, me and Ours here have been together ever since we both woke up in a crypt in france!" luca looking dreadful really wishes he Ours told this story, imogen is genuinely curious about how these two met, and mallory is just happy to hear a story, Ours chips in saying "yeah even weirder we have no memories before anything upon our awakening, we were just there don't know why and how we just were, when we both saw each we were confused but for some reason or another we stuck with each other for better and worse, actually if i remember correctly this 10 or was it 3 days before the black plague I can't remember" luca learning something interesting says to Ours " i didn't know that part i always thought you two just met at some bar or something?" Ours and Vic look at each other than at luca then at each other again saying "well he's not wrong at that part we could of just met at a bar at one point but didn't but anyways" Victor continues the story "yeah we didn't have a good time in france including me like i am insulted at how the way i was treated was" imogen remarks "well it was a different time back then and with your skin color it can-" Victor cut her off "no not that its the fact that they didn't believe me when i said i am a vampire it like they can't expect a black vampire anymore like why does it always gotta be white?! we exist too you bitches buncha racist motherfuckas like damn why does it have to be a pale ass white boy and not as black as night vampire like seriously black vampires are underappreciated in my opinion especially in france fuck france." everyone was surprised and i'm slightly offended but lets move on to Ours who says it better "well it started off like this, me and vic were walking out of the crypt when all of the sudden we bumped into a funeral concession right next to our crypt that we awoke in, now as you can image thing went as expected" imogen saying the obvious "screaming was it screaming?" Ours smiles "yes lots and lots of screaming i tell you the ladies scream really loud over their, but anyways we were completely surrounded in seconds by guards and passerbys holding weapons on hand now as you can imagine things didn't go very well and by that i mean we didn't know what was going on but then one of the people came up and started saying something like uhh you vampire what are you doing here or something along those lines and then i think they said something to vic but unfortunately i couldn't understand anything else as Vic loudly announced hey i'm a vampire too whatever that is i don't remember seeing anything else other waking up in a prison cell ready to be executed in front of hundreds of people Vic had a black eye i don't remember anything happening to me besides being drenched in blood ..for some reason still a bit lossed on how i ended up like that but anyways by some miracle we got out" "thanks to the plague" victor explained "and we soon met another vampire" the soon to be vlad the impaler" victor chipping in says "pretty sure you know this one luca" luca even more surprised remarks "im very much surprised you met the former head of the house of Dracula!" Ours and Vic both remise "i could have sworn we told luca this." meanwhile luca is... wondering what the hell he missed over these past few centuries, but enough of that and luca ...surmising we have a little history lesson in order. Ours begins explaining how they made it to the point they are right now "so during the plague we learned some very useful information on what not to do the most important one-is wearing clothes!" victor interrupts taking control of the story "we learned a lot of useful shit from dearly departed vlad and we couldn't be more thankful, now the tricky part was figuring out who we were and how we got their because we still don't know at this point.'' Imogen kinda intrigued that they haven't learned anything at this point ask "how on earth did you guys survive this long without meeting lilith?" both Vic and Ours have confused looks on their face and say "...was she skinny, have piercings all over, smokes, and turn into a snake?" all three nod their heads, Victor explains the following "...well i met her by accident once... a looooooooong time ago.... Ours never got to meet her but I made sure we never met again..." all three now have concerned faces on them wondering "what did lilith do to victor?" but before any of them can say anything Ours interrupts them "hey sorry to interrupt the little history lessons but we're here" and by here he means a lavanshing little hideout called townsquare!


End file.
